


I'll be Gentle...At First

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [49]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Could you write a Josh Balz imagine, where he's the girls best friend and she wants him to take her virginity, and he wants to be gentle but she knows that he's usually dominant so she tells him to dominate her and he does. Really rough please haha.x"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Gentle...At First

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

 

You stood behind the counter of the town's local café, wiping down the marble surface with a damp rag waiting for your best friend to arrive. Balz usually came around to the coffee house after the recording studio at around five which was close to the end of your shift, today should have been just like any other day, but it was far from it. Today was the day, you've been waiting nineteen years for it and knew it was no or never, you  had to ask him to be your first - that's tight, at nineteen you were still a pure little girl. However, if all went according to plan that would change tonight, sure the two of you have been best friends for nearly ten years but what was the worst that could happen - other than the lingering fear that he'd never speak to you again.

"Hey (Y/N), what's up?" You jump a little, pulled out of your thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Ricky?" You ask, confused and briefly look around but see Balz no where in sight.

"You were probably expecting Balz, right?" The guitarist chuckles, grinning at you.

"What? No, I mean, yes, but- it's nice to see you again," you ramble on, internally groaning at yourself.

Ricky laughs a little, "no worries, Balz'll be here soon he just had to finish up some stuff at the studio."

"Alright, the usual?"

Ricky nods and you get to work on making him an Americano with two sugars, handing him the medium to-go coffee cup the guitarist is about to pull out his wallet when you wave your hand.

"Don't be silly, it's on the house."

"Thanks (Y/N)," Ricky replies, taking the cup and sips it. "So what are you plans for tonight?"

' _Well other than hoping to fuck you'r best friend, not much.'_

"Balz and I were gonna have a movie night."

' _Well it's technically part of my plan for tonight,'_ you think, at the half-truth you just told him.

"Sounds awesome," the shorter man replies, leaning on the counter. "Chris and I were gonna go hunting for a new wings place, any suggestions?"

"Actually yeah," you reply, peaking Ricky's interest. "There's a new place down the street and I hear their wings are awesome!"

The musician grins, "great, thanks (Y/N)."

"No prob man," you reply, hearing the café's door bell jingle you look behind Ricky and smile.

"Hey!" You greet happily, smiling at your best friend.

Ricky turns around and greets his friend, the two exchange a fist-pound and a few words before the guitarist leaves to go meet up with Chris.

"Hey (Y/N)," Balz says with a casual smile.

"Nothing much, I'm about to get off want anything before I punch out?"

"Nah I'm good thanks."

You nod and go into the back to take off your apron and punch out before meeting him outside the café, the two of you walk to your apartment debating on if you wanted to watch The Conjuring or Insidious. By the time the two of you arrive at your apartment you've decided on the ladder, you walk into the kitchen with Balz following behind you and chew on your lower lip trying to think of when and how to ask him...to be honest you hadn't planned this far.

"Hey (Y/N) do you have-"

You abruptly cut Balz off by blurting out, "have sex  with me."

' _Oh fuck, that is NOT how I had planned this happening!'_

"What?" your best friend asks, clearly as shocked as you were.

' _There's no going back now...'_

"Sleep with me, Balz."

"No," Josh replies flatly, running a hand over his have with a sigh.

' _This was expected...but fuck it still hurts.'_

You were about to say something when Balz beats you to it, "(Y/N) you're a virgin, I can't be your first...I'll _hurt_ you if I do."

"I want you to be the one, Balz...I really do," you reply, slowly moving towards him.

"(Y/N)-"

"I want you, Josh...please," you say, closing the gap between the two of you and kiss him softly. "I want you to control me, ruin me... _dominate me..."_ you murmur against his lips. 

You hear Balz growl and wrap an arm around your waist, pulling you against his taut body and kiss you hotly, his other hand grabbing a fist-full of your hair making you moan softly when he tugs. The two of you continue to kiss until he pulls away, watching you with darkened eyes. Moving his hands he picks you up bridal-style and carries you into your bedroom, laying you down and kisses you far more gentle this time. You knew Blaz was a kind person and perhaps this was his way of trying to make your first time 'special' but you didn't want that, you wanted him how he normally was...a dominant man who _took_ what he wanted. The two of you slowly strip out of your clothes piece by piece while kissing, eventually finding yourself laying under him completely bare as he leans down to bite your nipple making you moan aloud.

"J-Josh..." you moan softly, your back arching up against his mouth.

Balz slowly kisses up your chest and throat until his lips are on yours once again, moving to lower his hips against your and positions himself at your entrance.

"Are you ready?"

You nod slowly, your eyes screwing shut and grip onto him when he enters you in one long but slow thrust. You feel his length impale you and try to relax around him, thankful for when he pauses giving you time to adjust but soon the insatiable lust begins to take over once again. Knowing he probably wasn't going to be his usual sexual self with you, you decide to provoke him.

You smack him and grin, "are you going to fuck me or what?" you breathe, feeling a shiver shoot down your spin at the sudden dominance that seems to come over him.

"You shouldn't have done that," Balz growls, you grin happy to have gotten the response you wanted.

"Oh yeah?" You question, arching your neck into his palm. "What are you going to do about it?"

Gripping your wrists he pins them above your head with one hand in one swift move and grips your throat with his other hand, you feel his hand squeeze your throat as he pulls out and starts up a hard and fast rhythm. You choke on a moan, wrapping your legs around his waist as he fucks you your moans mixing in with the creaking of your bed. This wasn't like when you'd touch yourself, this was far different. You felt an unfamiliar pooling in the pit of your stomach mixing with the familiar knot, but this time you felt a feeling that was just out of reach crawl from the top of your head down to your toes.

"H-Harder!" You choke out, gasping for air with Balz's hand around your throat.

Balz listens to your plead and snaps his hips hard and fast, hitting something within you that finally allowed you to reach that mind-numbing pleasure you'd unknowingly been chasing. Your body trembled as Josh continued to fuck you until reaching his own orgasm, helping you ride out your own until slowing to a stop. Pulling out of you and rolling onto his side beside you, allowing you to look down at your still-quivering legs before cupping your face to look at him.

"(Y/N) are you okay?" Balz asks, slightly worried.

You nod, "Y-Yeah..." you breathe out, snuggling against him. "Fuck t-that was amazing..."

"I'm not gonna lie, for your first time you sure knew how to push my buttons," Balz says with a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around you.

"First of many?" You ask, feeling a little bold as you look up at him.

Balz smirks, "Fuck yeah."


End file.
